Missing Scenes
by scoob2222
Summary: This is a series I'm starting based on season 2 of the show. It starts with episode 10, Lessons Learned, and runs through the end of the season, in each episode I will insert Morgan and Garcia scenes as they being a secret romance.
1. Chapter 1: Lessons Learned

She wasn't like the rest of the team. Oh, she knew she was part of the team, that they needed her, and that what she did was important. She didn't need affirmation of that, well except occasionally from Gideon.

But still, she was almost always here, in Quantico, in her inner sanctum with her lucky beanie baby Phil next to her, Chinese food only a call away, and generally only peripheral contact with the horrors of the cases the rest of the team faced head on.

Not today. Today she'd sat in horror watching an explosion on the television and praying with every ounce of her being that Derek wasn't in there.

She hadn't even realized she'd been holding her breath until she heard him call her baby girl. She couldn't have stopped the tears if she'd tried and when JJ had gone to talk to the press she'd give in and let herself cry again until she felt bone tired and empty.

She hadn't stayed long after the case was closed up. She'd done her usual check, shut everything down and was now heading for her car. She had to be out of there, had to be home, had to sleep this day away.

"Garcia," she heard her name, heard his voice and she spun around almost so fast she almost lost her balance.

"Derek."

"Hey, baby girl, JJ said you ran out like something was chasing you I just wanted to see if you were all right…umphf," he finished as she threw herself at him, wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shh, shhh Pen, it's okay, it's all right."

"I thought you were in there. When I saw the explosion, I…"

"I know, sweetness, but I'm okay, hey…" he pulled back, cupping her face in his hands and smiling at her, "Don't I look okay? Still all in one hot piece."

She laughed, "Absolutely gorgeous."

"There's that smile I like to see."

He gathered her back against him, letting her rest her head on his shoulder as he continued to soothe her.

When she finally got herself under control she pulled away slightly. Then, feeling slightly embarrassed she moved out of his arms and began rubbing her eyes, "I must look like a crazy person," she let out a laugh that sounded more like a gasp of pain, "Crying all over you like this, and after the day you've had."

"Hey," he said, his hands coming up to hold her face, "Don't worry about any of that." His fingers brushed the skin under her eyes with the softest of touches. Her eyes shut in response and she sighed.

"Besides," he continued, "I like it when you're crazy."

She really did laugh this time.

"You good now?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm glad you came after me. I don't think I would have been able to sleep if I hadn't seen you."

The fingers that had been brushing the remnants of her tears away stopped moving. He seemed to stop breathing, so still he looked like some sort of gorgeous Greek statue.

Then he was moving. His hands tightened on her face as he kissed her. She was so shocked she did little more than stand there, but his mouth was insistent against hers, his tongue sliding along her lips demanding more than asking for entrance. On a moan she opened her mouth to him, her lips softening under his. She didn't resist as his hand traveled down her back and pulled her against him.

She melted into him, putting everything she had into the kiss. His arms were firm around her, pulling her tighter until she every part of their bodies were touching. It was clique, but as she stood there in his arms everything else faded away. There was nothing but Derek.


	2. Chapter 2: SEx, Birth, Death

Derek took his eyes away from driving her car to watch as Penelope rubbed her hands again with the cloth. There was no blood left on them, but she seemed stuck in the motion.

When they stopped at a red light he reached out his arm to touch her shoulder. She jumped.

"Relax, baby girl, just me."

She tried to smile and he gestured for her to come closer, wrapping his arm around her as she snuggled at his side.

"You know, I was thinking," he said, "you still keep that just in case bag in your truck, right?"

"Yes, for the really long cases, why?"

"Well, I was just thinking maybe you'd like to come keep me company tonight."

He felt her smile against his chest and knew she saw through him, "Incase you get scared of the dark."

"Hey, better to be safe then sorry, come one, what do you say?"

"I say," she leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

"No problem, mama," he said, pulling her closer as he drove.

&&&&&&

Despite the extra clothes in her overnight bag, Pen was lacking in pajamas, which made sense since she couldn't exactly where those at Quantico.

So, after he'd gotten her to eat something and talked her into taking a hot bath, he'd left a pair of his boxers and a shirt on the bed for her, then kicked back on the couch, turned on _Dirty Dancing_, which he'd bought only because it was her favorite guilty pleasure movie, and waited for her to emerge.

She came out, legs enticingly bare as she snuggled down next to him on the couch.

"Oh," she said, "_Dirty Dancing_ my favorite." He was too busy staring at her to say anything so finally she looked up, "What's wrong?"

"I just….realized I've never seen you without make up on before."

"Oh," she said, looking down and brushing her hair back, "Well, I…."

"I always thought it was the lipstick, you know."

She furrowed her brow in confusion, "what was the lipstick?'

"The reason your lips always looked so…sexy, so irresistible, you're skin is so porcelain smooth, and your lips are always in bold red, impossible to ignore. But I was wrong; your lips are just as sexy and irresistible without the lipstick."

She smiled, "Really?"

He nodded, leaning in, his hand reaching up behind her head to pull her closer, "In fact," he brushed his lips against hers slowly, "I think they might be sexier," he kissed her again, a little longer this time, "Yeah, much, much sexier." He really kissed her this time, dragging her up against him as his mouth ravished hers.

She gasped and he deepened the kiss even further, his hands sliding down to her waist, his body pressing her backwards until she was underneath him.

"Derek," she sighed as his teeth found the sensitive flesh of her ear.

"You taste so good," he said, his hands sliding up and down her sides, "feel so good."

She returned his kisses with fervor. His hands reached her skin and journeyed up, his thumbs brushing the undersides of her breasts and making her gasp.

Suddenly he stopped; reminding himself that they'd only been dating for a few weeks and that she'd had an emotional night. It definitely wasn't the best time to be doing this, at least not for the first time.

"Hmmm," he said, pulling back, "I want you so much, goddess, but maybe we should stop."

She sighed, her nails scratching along his neck, "Maybe your right." She groaned, "Did you have to be the voice of reason tonight?"

He smiled, leaning down and kissing her again before pulling away, "Its not reason, baby girl, its fear, I don't want to mess this up by going to fast."

She smiled, leaning into him and pulling his arm around her, "Neither do I. Well, since they'll be no i Voulez vous coucher avec moi /i tonight, you better be giving me some Swayze."

He laughed, reaching over to grab the remote, "Fine, just no more French, you know what it does to me." He pulled her closer, glad just to have her in his arms, he didn't really need anything else.


	3. Chapter 3: Profiler, Profiled

He didn't go home to his apartment; he turned off his phone, drove to a deserted spot and stared at the stars for hours. He didn't think, not about the past, the present or the future, just let his mind go blank until he could breathe again, until he could feel the tension leave his body in small degrees.

When he finally turned his phone on he found messages from Hotch, Gideon, but most of all Penelope, not one, not two, but a dozen calls, tons of text messages saying how worried she was, saying please just text back that you're okay, and making him feel like an ass for not even talking to her before he left.

But then he wasn't really fit to talk to anyone then.

He called Hotch to check in, asked him to tell Gideon he was okay. Hotch told him to take a few days to himself, and that no one was coming in tomorrow. He was more than happy for the time off. He thanked his boss and hung up, there was once person left he had to see and he had to see her right now.

When he there he buzzed, "Derek?" she asked, as if hoping.

"Yeah, baby girl, it's me."

She buzzed him in immediately and when he made his way up the three flights she ran out of her opened door, throwing herself in his arms.

"I was so worried."

"I know, I'm sorry, I just needed some time to think. I should have warned you first."

"But…" she said, "you're….are you okay?"

He shrugged, leading her back into the apartment, suddenly exhausted and needing to sit, "I don't know. I'll get there I guess."

"Do you…want to talk about it? I mean, you don't have to…but if you want."

He smiled, "You're the best, you know that goddess."

She shook her head, tears welling in her eyes, "No, no I'm not….I opened your files Derek, I…"

"Probably saved me from jail," he said, "You did what you had to do, the whole team did and I appreciate it."

"I was so scared and even after I was so, so worried about you. I love you so much, you know, I just couldn't imagine…"

He interrupted her, "You what?"

"I…" she stopped, realizing what she said, "I don't need you to say it back," she said quickly, "I didn't even mean to say it."

"But you mean it?" he asked.

She nodded, "Can't help it."

He smiled, widely, "I love you too, Penelope." He drew her close and kissed her, holding her tight to him, breathing her in and feeling that last bit of tension and pain ease away.

"Derek, I'm still worried about you. I know you think you'll be okay, but you should really talk to someone."

"I will," he promised, "Just….its not that I don't want to talk to you Pen, it's just….my past has been in the past so long, I want it to stay there."

She nodded, "I understand, just….I want you to know nothing you could ever tell me would make me stop loving you…..nothing."

He couldn't even speak what those words meant to him; instead he tried to show her with the intensity of his kiss, with his arms around her.

She sighed as he pulled back, her eyes clouded with lust.

"Pen," he started, "I don't want you to feel rushed, or….obligated, if your not ready that's fine."

"I'm ready, Derek, you're not pushing me, I'm not trying to take care of you, I just want you."

He kissed her again, grabbing her hands and slowly pulling her up. Her hand tightened in his as she turned away, leading him to her bedroom. She stopped in front of the bed, and he pulled her closer to kiss her again. His hands moved to the bottom of her sweater, pulling it up, separating long enough to pull it off of her. She undid her skirt at the same time, letting it fall to the floor and stepping out of it. She smiled at him as she laid on the bed, her hair a halo around her face, her body, nearly naked, heating his blood.

"I love you," he said, quickly shedding his own shirt and pants and joining her on the bed, "I love you." He kissed her, bringing her body against his, his hand curling around her waist to her ass, squeezing and bringing her hips into closer contact with his.

She was shivering as his mouth moved down her neck to her breasts. He cupped them gently, touching them through her bra, "Do you know how beautiful you are, how long I've been dreaming about touching your breasts this way, how hot it makes me?"

She gasped as his mouth found her nipple, his hands undoing the bra and pulling it away, "Beautiful," he murmured and continued worshipping her breasts. His left hand moved, heading down, brushing over her stomach and down; further, touching her through the thin cloth, her hips pressing up against his hand.

He worshipped her body, making her come with his hands, then his mouth before finally, finally moving over her, grabbing a condom out of his back pocket as quickly as possible and sliding inside of her.

She whispered she loved him as he joined them and it was the best sound he'd ever heard.

All night he thought he'd need time, space, but really….all he needed was Penelope.


	4. Chapter 4: No Way Out

Penelope Garcia was no behavioral analyst. She'd gotten better at it, from working at the team, but she would never trust herself enough to figure out who a killer was just by the way he or she acted.

But Derek, well, she felt pretty secure in what she knew about him. She knew he was strong, not just in body, but in mind, she knew he was smart, not crazy Reid smart he knew plenty, read more than he'd admit, and kept on top of his job. He was gorgeous, sweet, and funny, he'd rather be at the beach than at a museum, he'd rather watch a bad action movie than an awesome drama, and he'd rather not do something then do it half way.

And he took absolute pride in what he did, in the team, and in his abilities.

But today, today the team had no been successful, it was the first time, not the first time Derek had failed to catch someone, not the first time he didn't end well, but for this group it was the first time they'd let a killer free, the first time they had sent him off, possibly with another victim and no way off finding him.

It was hard and sad and painful, because Frank would kill again, there was no doubt in any of their minds and when he did, the members of the BAU would have to accept it as their responsibility and that guilt would eat away at them for the rest of their lives.

It would eat away at Derek.

"You want me to make you something to eat?" she asked as she collapsed on her couch.

He shrugged, "Not really hungry," then he glanced up, "And you can't cook."

She glared, "I can make things in the microwave, or…soup….grilled cheese," she said loudly, just remembering and enjoying his chuckle, "I could order you something."

He shook his head.

She stood there for a moment, unsure, and then sat next to him, "Is there anything I can do?"

He was silent for a while and then, very slowly, his arm lifted, moving around her shoulders and pulling her towards him. She went willingly, allowing him to enfold her in the warmth of his embrace, her hand on his knee as she snuggled in.

"Just this, mama, just this."

She nodded, her own arms sliding around him and holding him to her. This she could do….this she could do forever.


	5. Chapter 5: The Big Game

He always checked in with her before he left for a case, always sure to see her, give her a kiss, and tell her he loved her….just….in case.

But the pained look in her eyes every time she glanced at him at the meeting had him following her immediately this time, curing her head start as he tried to get to her inner sanctum with enough time to talk before he had to meet Hotch and the others in the garage.

"Baby girl," he said as he came in.

"Oh," she said, "Hey, you should get going."

He stopped, never ever had Penelope greeted him that way before he left, it was always, I'll miss you, I'll love you, sweetness and darling and a thousand other endearments, not here's your hat, where's your hurry.

He shut the door behind him, "Not yet. Not until you tell me what's wrong."

She shrugged, "Everything's fine….other than the serial killer on the loose….rough for everyone, especially you," she spun her chair away from him, "Getting your i groove /i interrupted and all."

He winced as the sarcastic words hit home, "Goddess, I…."

She turned back to face him, "I know that the team was there and that we aren't telling them about us and I agree with that so I didn't expect you to dance with me, or even to not dance with anyone else, but did you think that maybe it might be a little hurtful to watch you grinding with three gorgeous, better looking than me girls who looked like they'd be perfectly willing to screw you in the club's bathroom. Did that register at all?"

He'd never heard her this angry, not even when Prentiss spilled coffee on her keyboard and he knew this anger was worse, it was coming from a place of pain and hurt, "Goddess."

"Don't call me that right now," she bit out, turning away from him again.

He leaned down next to her, "Penelope, I…I am so sorry, I have no idea what I was thinking…I just…didn't want to make anyone suspicious and then I was just having a good time, dancing, you have to know I wasn't interested in those women."

She laughed, "Men are never attracted to gorgeous, half-naked women."

He sighed, he'd really, really fucked this one up and he had no idea how to fix it. Then he glanced over and saw Garcia's ipod stand, the one she used to listen to music, to keep out the bad images as she worked. He moved over to it, selecting a song he knew she loved.

She glared over at him when the music began playing, "What are you…"

He held out his hand, "Dance with me," she looked ready to argue, "Please, Pen."

She sighed, reaching her hand out for his and allowing him to pull her up. He pulled her against his body, as tightly as he could while they were both still dressed.

"Don't you see?" he began, "Those women….I danced with them, sure, but none of them" his hands slid down to her waist, "None of them fit me." Her eyes locked with his, "you fit, Pen, just you."

She gave him a watery smile, wrapping her arms firmly around his neck and pulling him close. He breathed her in, thankful he'd been forgiven.

"Okay," she said, "okay….but no more grinding with girls that aren't me."

He smiled against her skin, "You got it goddess."


	6. Chapter 6

It was bad enough being out in the field. She might love being with the team, but in the field, where there were serial killers and guns and death, she hated it, there was no where to hide, not like she could in her hidden, computer-filled inner sanctum where she was in complete control.

But being in the field with Reid out there somewhere, hurting, possibly dying, it was all a little too much to take.

They'd found Reid, finally, thank God, and Gideon and Hotch were on the way to the hospital with him, Prentiss was taking J.J. to the hotel for some much needed rest and Morgan was on his way back here to get her.

She, meanwhile, was dismantling the psycho freaks computer, preparing it to be sent back to go into the archives of evidence, and as she carefully boxed each piece, she felt herself losing that little bit of control she'd had. She felt the tears coming, let them come, wanting to cry out all of the pain inside of her, wanted this whole day just out, gone.

"Oh baby girl," his voice was calm and soothing from the door, "Come here, sweetheart."

She let out a sob as she wrapped her arms around. He held her close, hands sliding up and down her back as she cried, "I've got you now, baby, everything's okay Pen, everything's going to be okay."

&&&&&&

Normally they couldn't have gotten away with it, but with their two commanding officers at the hospital, J.J. practically in a coma and Prentiss busy watching over her there was no one to notice that she hadn't gone to her own room, but back to Derek's.

He hauled her small overnight bag in after her, dumping it on a nearby chair and moving over to where she'd collapsed on the bed.

"You feeling any better?" he asked.

She shrugged; "I'm not really used to all this, how do you do this all the time?" she asked it rhetorically but figured he'd probably give an answer.

"Well, we're trained to deal with it, to deal with pressure, rough situations, and….we all find ways to deal with it." He reached out and stroked her arm, "You will too."

"Not sure I want to; I'm more than ready to get back to my relatively safe control center." She stood before he could say anything else and moved to her bag to grab some stuff, "I'm just going to take a shower."

He nodded, but stood as she moved to the bathroom and grabbed her hand, "Wait, Pen," he struggled for words as she looked at him with those trusting eyes of hers, "You may not be used to being in the field and…I don't blame you for not wanting to be, but…you did a damn good job out there today mama. You should be proud of yourself. I am."

He enjoyed the way her face flushed with pride, "Thank you sweetness." She leaned over kissing his lips so lightly he wondered if he imagined it before moving towards the bathroom. Then she stopped, cocked her head and smiled shyly, "Want to, uh….join me?"

He smiled, "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
